Exil sur planète fantômes
by Louise Nargole
Summary: Post T7. Après la guerre, Hermione a décidé d'abandonner son ancienne vie et s'est réfugiée dans le monde moldu. Elle découvrira à ses dépens que la magie est plus complexe encore que tout ce qu'elle croyait en savoir. Plus vibrante. Plus rouge. Et plus noire.
1. Les ruines

Bonjour à tous-tes. Voici une nouvelle fic. J'ai lâchement abandonné « Tomber » avant d'à nouveau disparaître, mais comme je n'aime pas laisser des fics inachevées je conclurais un de ces jours, il restait peu de chapitres.

Je vous présente donc _Exil sur planète fantômes_. (Il s'agit d'un emprunt : c'est le titre d'une chanson du grand Hubert Felix Thiéfaine, à une lettre près : _Exil sur planète fantôme_ sans « s », que vous pouvez aller écouter dès maintenant si vous le souhaitez : si vous aimez, peut-être que vous aimerez ma fic. Si vous n'aimez pas... Peut-être aussi. Moi j'ai mis un « s », et ça a son importance, vous verrez pourquoi.)

Avant de vous laisser lire je vais vous préciser deux ou trois petites choses concernant le fonctionnement de la fic.

D'abord les indications générales : il s'agit d'une romance Hermione/Luna post-martiale ne tenant ni compte de l'épilogue, ni d'énormément de choses figurant dans les livres. Je prends certaines libertés avec l'intrigue originale : par exemple dans l'univers de ma fic Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble dès le tome 6 et je fais vivre aux personnages dans mes flash-back des choses qui n'existent pas dans les livres. Le propos n'est pas de centrer l'intrigue uniquement sur la romance mais heu... sur l'intrigue. Et sur d'autres personnages et d'autres relations. Voilà. J'ai pas grand chose à ajouter au risque de spolier trop d'éléments. Si ça vous tente et que vous êtes curieux-ses, vous pouvez poursuivre.

**Titre :** Exil sur planète fantômes

**Auteur :** Louise Nargole

**Rating :** M enfin un petit M quand même. + pour écrire comme je veux qu'autre chose. Disons T+.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et bien que l'intrigue et certains éléments soient du ressort de mon imagination je ne ferais à l'évidence aucun profit avec cette fanfiction et ne pourrais revendiquer en aucun cas d'avoir créé une oeuvre originale : je n'ai qu'à arrêter d'être lâche et bosser sur mes propres univers au lieu de m'entraîner à perpétuité sur ceux des autres et c'est bien fait pour moi. Rendons à Rowling ce qui est à Rowling et à Louise le mérite d'essayer. ^^

**Personnages principaux :** Hermione et Luna

**Genre :** Romance/Supernatural

**Résumé :** Post T7. Après la guerre, Hermione a décidé d'abandonner son ancienne vie et s'est réfugiée dans le monde moldu. Elle découvrira à ses dépens que la magie est plus complexe encore que tout ce qu'elle croyait en savoir. Plus vibrante, plus rouge. Et plus noire.

**Rythme de publication :** Je pars sur un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Sachant que j'ai déjà toute la trame et des chapitres d'avance: je suis en train d'écrire le 3 et je veux garder une avance de 2 chapitres pour avoir un recul et une cohérence dans l'intrigue. Si je prends du retard, le rythme peut descendre à un chapitre par mois. On va voir, je me jette un peu à l'eau là, mais je m'engage à ne pas dépasser un mois entre deux updates et à terminer la fic.

**Nombre de chapitres prévisionnel :** 8 à 10

**Dernières petites remarques sur le fonctionnement de la fic avant de vous laisser lire** **:** je fais tout le blabla que j'ai envie de dire avant chaque début de chapitre. Je réponds également aux reviews anonymes avant chaque début de chapitre. Je n'écris rien en fin de chapitre qui soit hors histoire pour pas vous sortir de votre lecture et vous laisser « dedans ». (vous reviewez directement "à chaud" comme ça, sans blabla d'auteur, je trouve que c'est mieux.)

Donc je vais dire ici plutôt qu'en fin de chapitre la chose suivante : j'ai besoin de vous. Vraiment. Cette fic est forte et fragile à la fois : elle est forte car j'ai déjà 3 chapitres d'écrits, le synopsis, toute la structure, la trame principale de l'intrigue et je sais exactement de quoi je veux parler et comment je veux en parler, mais elle est fragile car certaines choses ont du mal à s'écrire et mon plus grand échec serait de ne pas terminer. Et je veux vraiment terminer, il faut que j'accepte de faire une fic imparfaite et terminée plutôt qu'une fic « parfaite » qui n'existe pas.

Donc, j'ai besoin de vous : partagez votre opinion, dites moi ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, vos impressions de lecture, si vous continuerez à lire, si vous avez des questions et remarques éventuelles, bref : REVIEWEZ ! Je vous assure. C'est vraiment important et c'est un vrai motivateur et un vrai booster d'écriture quand on peine un peu sur un chapitre, même qui n'a rien à voir avec celui sur lequel vous reviewez, tous les gens qui écrivent sur ff net et ailleurs vous le diront. Vos commentaires sont utiles et ils sont importants. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point quelques commentaires d'apparence anodine sur le chapitre 1 ont comme potentialités de « dénouer » un blocage d'écriture sur le chapitre 3.

Je vous indiquerais à chaque chapitre la « chanson du chapitre » : une chanson à écouter avant/pendant la lecture et qui résume à mon sens l'ambiance du chapitre, aussi bien dans la musicalité que dans les paroles. Mes goûts sont très variés, et les tonalités de chapitre aussi. Amusez vous bien!

Je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture et j'attends vos retours.

Louise.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : SHONTELLE - _Impossible_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Les ruines**

* * *

Les mains d'Hermione tournoient au dessus des assiettes sales. Ses gestes sont nets, précis, minutés. La sauce grasse nécessite une dose supplémentaire de produit vaisselle. Ne pas laisser les assiettes sales trop longtemps, sinon les mouches bourdonnent, l'évier goutte et l'eau suppure et stagne.

Le lave-vaisselle est cassé. Norman ne l'a pas réparé. Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait le faire elle-même, ou prendre l'initiative d'appeler, quelqu'un, et vite. Elle baisse la tête dans l'évier sale.

Elle aime faire la vaisselle. Lors de ce genre de tâches mécaniques, manuelles et répétitives, son cerveau se déconnecte et se tient tranquille. Au point qu'elle en vient à souhaiter que Norman, pour qui elle n'éprouve désormais plus qu'une vague indifférence teintée d'antipathie n'appelle jamais le réparateur.

Chaque initiative qu'elle prend en dehors de sa zone de confort la confronte à de nouveaux blocages et à d'anciens démons qui entremêlent sa vie actuelle avec l'horreur brute de la Grande Guerre.

_Réparer le lave-vaisselle... Harry, Ron... Luna... Non, surtout, surtout ne pas réparer le lave-vaisselle. Norman s'en occupera._

Hermione a terminé. Elle rejoint son compagnon, déjà affalé dans le canapé, les doigts secs et nerveux pressés sur la touche collante de la télécommande grise, et les yeux dans les yeux avec le présentateur du JT qui annonce les viols et les tortures du jour.

- Ca va ?

- Hum.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui.

Hermione n'insiste pas, il boit les paroles aux lèvres du présentateur, il se sursature de chocs énergétiques bas de gammes et de pollutions visuelles et auditives. Il se shoote, il s'outrage, et il en jouirait presque. C'est l'une des plus étranges manies des moldus que de s'abîmer ainsi quotidiennement en parfaite inconscience.

- On va bientôt passer à table. juge-t-elle bon cependant d'ajouter.

_Maintenant que j'ai terminé la vaisselle de la veille... Que tu aurais largement pu faire, vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai été obligée de rentrer..._

Pas un mot hors la télé.

Hermione se résigne à passer seule à table. Norman se servira plus tard. Elle débarrasse, se lave les dents, et va se coucher. Mais l'insomnie la guette. Et le réveil qui sonnera à 5h le lendemain, dans quelques heures en fait, on est déjà aujourd'hui...

La nuit passe dans un tourbillon de brouillard, d'éclairs de lucidité et de torture mentale.

Aujourd'hui, elle est du matin. En poussant le chariot de nettoyage dans les locaux de l'entreprise de fournitures de bureaux où elle est affectée, Hermione sent encore ce picotement dans les mains.

Cet affront de sa conscience, ce retour du passé.

Cet afflux de magie qui cogne dans ses paumes, merveilleuse et sournoise énergie qui refuse de la laisser en paix, qui la traverse de part en part comme un courant électrique, qui certains des jours les plus douloureux lui donne l'impression d'être à longueur de temps postée, droite, fière et débordante de vitalité chez Ollivander's, le temps suspendu, l'année de ses onze ans, essayant avec merveille et ravissement sa première baguette.

_Pas penser monde sorcier..._ se murmure-t-elle en récurant la cuvette des toilettes de la cafétéria des employés de l'entreprise, les premiers d'entre-eux devant arriver dans moins d'une heure à présent.

Soudain sa gorge se serre, si fort qu'elle en a la respiration coupée. Sans même penser à ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait, elle abandonne le chariot dans le couloir, entre dans la cabine des toilettes, ferme la porte et abandonnant la brosse dans un coin, s'affaisse, à genoux, pliée en deux face à la cuvette.

Elle vomit à long traits, la conscience délocalisée dans un gouffre noir qui semble ne pas avoir de fond.

_Deux ans..._

_Ca fait deux ans jour pour jour aujourd'hui._

Un peu plus de deux ans que la Grande Guerre est finie, Voldemort anéanti, un peu plus de deux ans que le monde magique a retrouvé la paix et la sérénité – du moins pour ceux qui n'ont pas perdu de proches.

Mais ça fait deux ans, jour pour jour que Ron est mort. C'est la première année où elle parvient à se souvenir consciemment de la date...

La lueur du néon danse devant ses yeux, du caoutchouc coule dans sa gorge, les gouffres noirs vont l'engloutir à jamais, cette fois ça y est... Il était temps.

_Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Pourvu qu'il se passe quelque chose !_

Poussant son chariot de ménage en sifflotant, Pétula Clark n'a pas vu tomber sa collègue. C'est le bruit du corps tombant sur le carrelage conjugué au chariot abandonné dans le couloir et à la brosse à WC par terre à côté de lui qui l'a alertée.

Debout devant le lit d'hôpital, la femme de ménage regarde le visage jeune et émacié, soucieuse. La cinquantaine bien tassée, Pétula a vécu, beaucoup vécu. C'est une femme ordinaire, qui fait un travail pénible qu'elle compense par une relation conjugale tout à fait satisfaisante – en tous cas, bien plus que celles de la majorité des gens selon ses dires – et par le fait que ses deux enfants réussissent brillamment dans leurs études et voie professionnelle respectives. Cinquante-quatre ans, femme de ménage, un mari, deux enfants, voilà pour l'état-civil. Pétula Clark est un drôle de personnage_,_ elle a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup vécu.

Assez pour savoir que sa jeune collègue n'a rien à faire là. Qu'elle changera de travail bientôt. Et qu'elle ne la reverra plus. Malgré l'affection douloureuse et presque coupable qu'elle lui porte.

L'affection d'une mère.

* * *

- Tu as démissionné ?

- Ma mission s'est terminée. Enfin, tu le sais bien. répond Hermione éteinte, à son conjoint Norman en avalant douloureusement une bouchée de pommes de terre. C'était ma mission la plus longue, je sais. La seule où j'ai eu le temps de sympathiser avec mes collègues. Il y en a qui sont là tout le temps, tu sais. C'est pas des boulots faciles.

- Pourquoi persistes-tu à accepter toutes ces stupides missions d'intérim ? Tu sais bien que je peux travailler pour deux !

Hermione soupire et ne répond pas. Aujourd'hui elle a pris une décision : quitter Norman. Se barrer de là. Ca ne mène à rien de toute façon. Norman est consultant. Il travaille beaucoup. Quand il rentre, il est éteint. Il vient d'une famille comme il n'en existe plus beaucoup, il a reçu une éducation un peu surannée et passéiste, il cherche une femme à entretenir, il cherche à élever son niveau de vie, il a ramassé Hermione dans le monde moldu un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, et Hermione ne s'est jamais résolue à passer le moindre diplôme, la moindre formation, la moindre validation professionnelle dans le monde moldu, se contentant depuis deux ans de toutes les missions d'intérims que personne ne veut faire et devant mendier de l'argent auprès de Norman en période creuse, son statut étant ici celui de « conjointe » et de « salaire d'appoint ».

Il va falloir partir. Ce malaise l'ayant conduit à l'hôpital le jour anniversaire de la mort de Ron a pour de bon réveillé ce qui dormait en elle depuis tellement longtemps, ce qu'elle s'étouffait à nier en se mentant à elle même.

Le monde sorcier qu'elle a cherche à fuir depuis deux ans lui a fait trop de mal, mais elle n'est pas davantage faite pour le monde moldu. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas choisi un conjoint qui ne l'encourage pas à s'élever, pire qui la maintient dans la médiocrité et l'engouffre vers le bas, attendant simplement d'elle qu'elle rapporte un salaire d'appoint et soit là à la maison pour servir les repas et faire un bruit de fond et une présence en supplément de la télé quand il rentre du travail.

Si elle était vraiment faite pour le monde moldu, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait passé une qualification professionnelle quelconque pour obtenir un travail décent. Si elle persiste à enchaîner les missions d'intérim à qualification zéro, c'est que quelque part, inconsciemment, elle ne veut pas passer de formation.

Donc elle ne veut pas rester dans le monde moldu.

Mais où aller, alors ?

Le monde moldu lui est médiocre et terne sans ses parents qui n'ont toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire, elle n'y a gagné qu'une vie étroite et sordide, mais la colère qu'elle ressent à l'encontre du monde sorcier lui semble n'avoir aucune borne, aucune limite. Si elle se met à repenser au monde sorcier, elle craint que cette colère ne l'emporte et ne la consume tout à fait, annihilant et anéantissant le semblant de dignité qu'il lui reste.

_NON !_

* * *

_UN AN PLUS TARD.  
_

Hermione réchauffe ses mains au contact de la flamme vacillante d'une bougie dans son studio glacé de la banlieue du Londres moldu. Un an a déjà passé depuis ce malaise déclencheur lors de la mission d'intérim de ménage qu'elle effectuait et elle est depuis sortie quelque peu de sa léthargie et a retrouvé un semblant de son esprit d'initiative.

Elle a pris le temps qu'il a fallu pour quitter Norman, faire une formation en accéléré en secrétariat, prendre ses affaires, trouver un travail de secrétaire et un studio.

Un an. Déjà un an. Ca ne va pas si mal. Ca ne va plus si mal. Hermione est bien, elle est installée. Elle a un boulot, pas trop loin de chez elle. Elle a laissé son ex à Londres et est partie vivre seule en banlieue. Elle a des relations de bon voisinage, son argent, son autonomie, un travail décent. Elle boit parfois quelques verres avec ses collègues de travail. Quand ça va trop mal, elle boit un fond de verre de whisky et regarde des vidéos stupides sur Internet.

Elle lorgne encore dangereusement les livres et essaie de comprendre la physique quantique. Et toutes les subtilités du monde moldu qui prétendent trouver une explication au monde et pouvoir remplacer la magie. Elle évite soigneusement les livres sorciers qui dorment dans une grande malle cadenassée au fin fond de son placard. Sa bibliothèque est essentiellement composée d'essais politiques et de livres scientifiques moldus.

Les nuits sans sommeil Hermione observe la pleine lune ou la croissante ou décroissante, blanche et lumineuse, pâle et fantomatique, fébrile, accusatrice et sombre et forte, parfois voilée de nuages noirs et blancs, pensive, et un picotement réchauffe ses mains gelées par le froid, courant magique involontaire qui se répand parfois jusque dans tout son corps, depuis la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds.

Alors, elle se précipite sur le tiroir secret, le tiroir le plus douloureux, le plus rarement ouvert du meuble de stuc noir, et en émerge par delà le fouillis de lettres, de parchemins, de douleurs et de photos qui bougent, la baguette de bois, intacte, malgré la guerre, malgré tout le reste, malgré toutes ses autres pertes, et quelles pertes.

- _Wingardium leviosa._ murmure-t-elle doucement mais fermement, et l'éponge de l'évier s'envole à hauteur de lune depuis la perspective de son regard, face à la fenêtre et au rideau orange clair.

Elle range ensuite l'étreinte douloureuse dans le tiroir de stuc noir et la nuit referme ses griffes sur elles. Elle tombe dans les gouffres noirs sans fond de la torture et des cris et des mains décharnées qui l'attaquent de part en part et l'agrippent dans une spirale effrayante. Sa gorge se noue, son plexus se bloque, son bas-ventre se crispe, ses tempes assèchent les connexions de son cerveau et le mal de tête est là, menaçant, lancinant, sournois et sourd à toutes ses supplications.

Ron frappé de plein fouet.

_Avada Kedavra !_

Cette voix la fait bondir et son écho la pousse à allumer toutes les lumières, à allumer l'ordinateur – depuis qu'elle vit dans le monde moldu, et particulièrement depuis qu'elle vit seule, elle est accro à Internet.

Elle écoute de la musique, beaucoup, des musiques gaies, des musiques tristes, elle lit des histoires de cul sordides et de la bonne littérature érotique, elle se perd dans des querelles de forums et des avatars fantasmatiques avec des lunettes noires et des épées magiques, elle rêve de sortir et elle ne sort pas, se bornant à son travail, à ses collègues, à son semblant d'insertion dans la société moldue, à son logement fragile, à son salaire suffisant, à sa vie tenant en fragile équilibre sur quatre points bancals : logement, travail, distractions, sociabilité réduite au strict nécessaire pour ne pas dépérir comme une plante en pot privée de lumière.

Il n'y a pas de décoration sur les murs du studio et il y a les vestiges de sa vie de sorcière dans des tiroirs et dans des boîtes. Il y a des bouquins moldus passionnant qui la sauvent du gouffre noir de l'ennui : psychologie, philosophie, sciences. Littérature. Beaucoup.

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime..._

Et ce chant dans la nuit, si lourd et si léger qu'elle ne saurait savoir duquel des deux il provient.

Oublier.

Tout oublier.

Hermione boit son fond de whisky avec une volupté toute rationnelle et intellectualisante et plonge entre les gouffres noirs de son canapé-lit, l'œil rouge, menaçant et implacable de son radioréveil réglant sa sortie de route et sa journée de travail à venir.

_Harry ! Harry ! Harry !_

Hermione se réveille en sursaut, en larmes. Son meilleur ami est d'autant plus célèbre maintenant.

Presque trois ans qu'elle ne les a plus vus. Elle ne cédera pas. Elle n'ira pas là-où-elle-sait, elle ne prononcera pas les mots « chemin de traverse », elle n'ira pas. Sa vie est peut-être bien ici après tout. C'est sans doute un aboutissement pas si illogique que ça. Ses parents vivent bien ici. Peut-être un jour leur rendra-t-elle la mémoire. Peut-être un jour reconstruira-t-elle les ruines.

Les nuits sont acides, les jours sont anesthésiés. Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup. De peu, si peu, bien peu de choses.

Elle sort du travail et la foule grouillante menaçante et cadencée s'engouffre dans les transports en commun. L'air est menaçant, suffoquant, Hermione est submergée par tout ce fatras de pollutions de toute sorte et son corps souffre. Sa collègue ne cesse de babiller à propos de Martin qui est un incompétent et de Jason qui couche très certainement avec Sandy de la compta tandis qu'un énorme bonhomme rougeaud vêtu d'un complet gris s'époumone dans son i-phone à sa droite.

Hermione aurait pu partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais il a fallu supporter le pot de départ de l'autre pénible à qui elle a certainement dû adresser trois mots en trois mois et qu'il fallait absolument écouter discourir sur "les joies de la retraite" et "l'émotion du départ" pour faire bonne figure et bonne impression auprès des autres employés.

- Salut ! dit sa collègue.

- Salut, à demain ! énonce Hermione du même ton enjoué et automatique en faisant la bise à Linda du service des archives.

Arrivée à la gare de King's Cross St Pancras, elle s'extrait péniblement de la foule grouillante. Le flux et le reflux des gens est insupportable, leurs pépiements dans les téléphones et leurs bousculades brutales la vident de toute sa substance. Elle sent ses jambes flageolantes, son moniteur interne réglé sur « stress » et sa tête vide, très vide, engourdie, engluée comme dans une mélasse sirupeuse et vide de toute vision et de toute pensée analytique cohérente. Ses mains tremblent, comme chaque soir, la fatigue enveloppe chaque parcelle de sa peau et les picotements dans ses mains ont disparu au moment même où elle en aurait le plus besoin pour savoir où elle va, quel train prendre, et comment se protéger de tout ce poison assourdissant charrié en quantités démesurées et proprement délirantes.

De l'air. L'air est frais, tiède, détestable. Sursaturé, chargé de polluants divers. L'ascension des escalators lui fait cependant l'effet d'une remontée salutaire du plongeur à cours d'oxygène resté trop longtemps en apnée.

Loin d'être clairsemée, la foule grouillante se dirige telle une seule entité dans la même direction. Il y a du monde, particulièrement aujourd'hui. Vraiment plus que d'habitude ? Où c'est elle qui se sent particulièrement fatiguée aujourd'hui ? Nul ne le sait.

Elle n'en peut plus ce soir, particulièrement ce soir là.

Ses résistances physiques et psychiques aux agressions et aux pollutions du monde extérieur sont parvenues à saturation.

Elle décide de marcher un peu. De retarder l'échéance de son retour dans son appartement vide, sans personne dans ses bras contre qui s'oublier. D'errer un peu autour dans Londres en attendant la décrue de l'heure de pointe avant d'attraper enfin un train de banlieue décent dans lequel elle ne serait pas pressée contre ses voisins.

Elle se détourne donc du mastodonte imposant de la gare, de ses commerces froids et de ses escalators qui vomissent les gens en cadence minutée comme autant de monstres après un terrifiant repas.

Elle subit un moment la large artère commerçante puis d'embranchements en embranchements parvient dans une petite rue étrange, en sens unique, sans circulation et bordée de magasins de musiques. Les violons et les guitares semblent lui tendre les bras, à elle qui n'a jamais appris à jouer la moindre notes. Des pianos... Des harpes... Hermione est subjuguée. Près du tiers de la rue semble dédiée à la musique.

Hermione sentirait presque fondre les épais blocs de glace emprisonnant son cœur.

C'est une saleté de soirée d'hiver où il fait déjà nuit, où le soleil a vraiment disparu et où le sommeil vient toujours trop tôt ou bien tarde à venir derrière les volets clos des appartements, pourtant Hermione jurerait sentir quelques rayons filtrer d'entre les gouffres noirs. La fatigue a en un instant disparu, elle se sent vivante, rayonnante et infusée de magie.

Bien trop pour sa vie moldue, et elle prend peur à cette idée, qui réveille des échos lancinants et redoutables. Une envie irrépressible de rire autant que de pleurer, de courir autant que de crier, de danser autant que de s'immobiliser à genoux, vaincue, la tête entre les mains, la saisit, la submerge.

La partie rationnelle et consciente de son cerveau hurlant à corps et à cri contre cet état la presse d'accélérer le pas et de quitter immédiatement la rue musicale.

Hermione presse donc l'allure, d'un pas presque dansant, aérien même, son regard s'amusant à errer sur les plaques des interphones des immeubles entourant les magasins de musique.

Elle s'amuse à imaginer les vies qui s'y cachent. Son cœur se serre, ce genre de choses, elle faisait ça avec Ron. Et Harry. Cette vitalité inouïe se conjugue à toute sa peine latente, à toute l'horreur et à toute la misère du monde tapies dans les replis les plus infernaux de son cerveaux et menaçant de la submerger, de l'anéantir, de la subjuguer, de la sidérer. Il y a ici tous les violons pour ça. Et de la qualité.

_Chris Turner, fleuriste_

_Les musiciens du 7__ème_

_Mr Brightman_

_Mr et Mrs Summer et leurs enfants_

_Luna Lovegood, médium_

Hermione dépasse l'immeuble en sifflotant. Ca va mieux. Elle se sent prête à affronter le train de banlieue cette fois-ci.

Elle remonte la rue en sens inverse en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle apprécie curieusement la morsure du froid de l'hiver sur ses joues sèches.

En s'essoufflant, elle se promet d'aller dormir plus tôt que d'habitude cette fois-ci. Elle se sent pleine de résolutions. Arrêter de boire toute seule le soir, peut-être. Aller à l'université creuser tous les sujets qui l'intéressent dans le monde moldu, cesser de tenter d'étouffer sa soif de savoir, peut-être. Oser rouvrir, certains tiroirs, peut-être.

Peut-être.

Toujours peut-être. Jamais maintenant.

Toujours peut-être !

Et puis... Alors qu'elle parvient sur le parvis de la gare, les yeux rivés bien comme il faut sur l'affichage lumineux annonçant les prochains trains, un doute affreux l'assaille et sa gorge se serre avec une insistance horrifique, une peur inouïe fondant sur elle l'espace d'une demi-seconde pour repartir aussitôt comme un nuage de fumée blanche.

Elle se raisonne très vite.

_Non, j'ai sûrement mal lu._

Et la peur disparaît quelque part, hors de sa perception comme si elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'affluer.

Le train arrive.

Dans vingt minutes au plus tard, elle sera chez elle et pourra s'écrouler sur son lit, loin de sa peine et de l'hiver.

Ce soir, l'hiver restera dehors.

Et les violons aussi.


	2. Lutter

morwenedhel: Merci à toi.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : IRON MAIDEN – _Fear of the dark_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Lutter**

* * *

- Tu... Vous... Vous n'pouvez pas m'dire ça...

La quinquagénaire se tord les mains, lunettes embuées de larmes.

- Mais c'est une bonne chose ! Cette relation était toxique de toute façon ! Oh par pitié ne pleurez pas !

La femme désespérée enlève ses lunettes et les dépose sur le bureau, ses larmes sur ses joues formant de petites rigoles charriant des caillots noirs de mascara premier prix.

- A... Alors c'est immuable.

- Il n'y a jamais rien d'immuable, Madame Johnson.

- Mais vous savez bien qu'il faut m'appeler Amanda !

- D'accord, Amanda. Rien n'est fixe et rien n'est gravé dans la pierre pour toujours. On peut voir le climat de l'instant, les probabilités, ce qui se produira si les individus concernés persistent ainsi. Moi ce que j'en dis, là, dans le présent, vu la situation, c'est que cette relation est terminée. Il ne semble pas décidé à revenir, et si vous continuez dans un futur proche à le poursuivre ainsi de vos assiduités, ça ne pourra que l'éloigner encore davantage. Le mieux pour vous est de vous reposer, de vous changer les idées d'essayer de passer à autre chose.

La cliente renifle à intervalles réguliers. Percevant sa gêne de manière lancinante, Luna lui tend gentiment un mouchoir.

- Et... Et si... Si j'arrête de le poursuivre, de lui courir après, de le supplier de revenir... Et si je l'ignore... Il se rendra compte que je lui manque et il reviendra.

Luna pousse un immense soupir.

- Très honnêtement, quoi que vous fassiez, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir. Il n'est plus amoureux de vous. Il a quitté la ville et... attendez...

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Vous connaissez une « Maggie » dans votre entourage ?

- Maggie ?!

- Oui, il vient de me venir en tête le prénom « Maggie »... Attendez. C'est la personne pour laquelle il vous a quittée, c'est bien ça ? C'est... – oh, je suis désolée, ne pleurez pas !

- C'est cette PÉTASSE ! hurle la cliente. Sa collègue de travail complètement arriviste avec les dents qui rayent le parquet ! Et pas que les dents d'ailleurs ! Il m'avait juré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Il l'avait juré !

- ...

- Et vous savez combien de fois je lui aie posé la question ?! Évidemment, suis-je bête, bien sûr que vous le savez !

- Heu...

- QUARANTE-DEUX ! hurle la femme. Quarante-deux fois je lui aie demandé ! Je lui aie posé la question chaque soir et chaque matin pendant les trois semaines atroces de soupçons que ça a duré et...oh ! Attendez un peu, bien plus de trois semaines ! Certains soirs bien sûr, il n'était même pas là ! Réunions de travail tardives vous pensez bien, bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Ah le salaud le salaud !

Luna ferme les yeux, crispant les poings sur ce qu'il reste des mouchoirs en papier, la tête bourdonnante comme dans un brouillard cotonneux, la femme en face d'elle lui évoquant vaguement un personnage particulièrement criard de dessin animé moldu.

Elle se dit une fois de plus qu'il s'agit vraiment d'une singulière occupation qu'est la sienne : les gens viennent la voir pour entendre ce qu'ils veulent entendre et repartent généralement déçus : le prix de son honnêteté est de passer les trois-quarts de ses consultations à faire de la psychologie de comptoir et le quart suivant à faire de la diplomatie de bas-étage.

Ils repartent pour certains en tirant une gueule de dix pieds de longs, un bon quart l'accuse d'entrée de charlatanisme en la testant pour un oui pour un non en lui demandant de prédire tout et n'importe quoi sur commande comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une mécanique similaire à une boîte à rires préenregistrés. Ensuite ils se calment, ça leur fait mal de payer mais ils paient quand même, et puis ils finissent par revenir sans le moindre orgueil pour lui demander une nouvelle consultation après s'être comporté avec elle à la limite de l'insulte.

Luna, bien qu'épuisée, tente de se continuer à se concentrer sur sa cliente. Celle-ci a désormais quasiment cessé de pleurer et semble très préoccupée de l'état de son maquillage qu'elle essuie avec une lingette extirpée de son sac à main en même temps qu'un miroir de poche.

- Et heu... Pour votre oncle Archie... retente-t-elle prudemment tout en savant pertinemment que c'est à perte.

- Mais je m'en fiche de ça ! Complètement ! Je m'en fiche de ces fantômes à la con moi ! Tout ce que je veux moi c'est que mon homme revienne ! Si vous pouvez pas faire ça vous êtes de l'arnaque !

- Bon ben je crois que ça suffit. Ca vous fera trente livres sterling, prenez soin de vous. Et inutile de revenir me voir si ça vous met à chaque fois dans des états pareils.

- Mais j'ai besoin de vous moi ! pleure Amanda Johnson en lâchant ses billets sur le bureau comme si les garder autant que les poser lui provoquait une cuisante douleur.

- Je ne peux pas faire de miracles et je ne peux pas conduire votre vie à votre place... Prenez soin de vous... répète Luna d'une voix automatique, complètement vidée.

Sa cliente agrippe son sac à main noir entre les griffes rouges qui lui servent d'ongles, ses mains se refermant comme des serres sur le précieux objet et elle part en claquant la porte, vrillant les tympans de Luna, qui sent poindre une nouvelle migraine prête à s'installer pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Se retrouvant seule dans la petite pièce, elle soupire de soulagement.

Plénitude de bien courte durée car elle s'agace en baissant les yeux sur le bureau : Amanda Johnson l'a payé cinq livres sterling de trop et elle n'a plus le temps de la rattraper. Luna sait bien que c'est volontaire de sa part et qu'il s'agit d'un pourboire du même style que celui qu'elle a cru bon de lui refuser la dernière fois, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'encourager cette pauvre femme dans son addiction. _Et puis vous seule me comprenez... Et puis vous savez c'est normal, vous êtes la voyante la moins chère de Londres... Et la plus douée ! Les autres ils me disent n'importe quoi ! Bon parfois ils disent la même chose que vous mais ils disent pas pareil. Je préfère venir vous voir vous. _

La voix stridente, suraigüe et haut-perchée d'Amanda Johnson lui vrille encore les oreilles et la poursuit parfois même en son absence.

A chaque fois, sa cliente la plus régulière l'insulte, puis lui laisse un pourboire en partant et la rappelle pour s'excuser le lendemain, demandant invariablement dans la foulée une autre consultation pour _« le plus tôt possible, c'est urgent »._ Luna passe son temps à la refuser mais au bout d'un certain nombre de semaines de coups de fils incessants monopolisant sa ligne durant tout le temps qu'elle passe ici, elle finit par céder et par la prendre quand même, même si elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Luna a besoin de l'argent d'Amanda pour ne pas dépendre de l'argent d'Harry. A bien y réfléchir c'est d'une ironie rare.

La jeune femme balaie du regard la pièce quasi-vide, les murs blancs, le sol de pierre, le bureau marron clair, la lampe de chevet sinistre et le téléphone avec fil style années 60.

Avec l'autorisation de Theophilius, elle a ramené un tapis, des bougies, de l'encens, ainsi que tout un fatras de pierres et de cristaux qu'elle a éparpillé un peu partout dans les 15m2.

Elle a également habillé la pièce de quelques posters moldus, statiques, des affiches de cinéma principalement, ainsi que d'une autre lampe de chevet, plus moderne, branchée dans un coin de la pièce et destinée à compléter la sinistre ampoule nue grésillante au plafond qui saute une fois sur deux et qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le courage de changer étant donné qu'il faudrait un escabeau et qu'elle déteste devoir aller courir après les gens pour leur emprunter des trucs et des machins.

Luna range les dossiers de Neville dans son porte-document, met son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants, sort avec le porte-document en oubliant le sac, se ravise, revient sur ses pas et range le sac dans le porte-document – enfin le porte-document dans le sac, à cette heure-ci on ne sait plus très bien - et se dirige vers la porte, épuisée par son entrevue avec Amanda Johnson – les autres sont loin d'être aussi fatigants, ni aussi réguliers hélas ! Elle cherche un moment sa clé partout avant de remettre la main dessus et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Un triomphal déchaînement de heavy-metal l'accueille sur le palier. Le voisin, porte grande ouverte sur le couloir, hurle dans son salon à réveiller tout le quartier face à une volumineuse chaine hi-fi tout en faisant du air-guitar en caleçon et chaussettes roses, ignorant le froid polaire de ce début de soirée de novembre.

- Theophilius ! hurle Luna par dessus le vacarme. Je m'en vais !

- Hein ?

- JE M'EN VAIS ! BONNE SOIRÉE !

- Bonne soirée belle Luna. chuchote doucereusement le vieil homme en baissant le volume tout en se dandinant devant la chaîne hi-fi en ignorant toute notion élémentaire de rythmique. Tu reviens quand ?

- Ben heu la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude.

- Ah oui j'oubliais ! A mercredi !

- Mais non, vendredi. D'ailleurs on est vendredi. Tous les vendredis.

- Hein ? Ah, nous ne sommes pas mercredi ?! C'est un scandale !

- Ben non. Enfin, ben oui, c'est un scandale.

- Ah d'accord, suis-je bête, à vendredi, hihihi. Joyeuse soirée bella Luna, tralala. Et à jeudi prochain !

- C'est ça au revoir. soupire celle-ci d'une voix vraiment fatiguée.

Elle s'éclipse dans l'escalier, laissant son oncle à son revival de hard-rock 70's. Il ne fait aucun doute que la prochaine réunion de copropriété risque d'être particulièrement distrayante. _Ben tant pis pour lui, pas concernée ! _se notifie Luna avec un plaisir puéril et particulièrement jouissif.

La morsure du froid l'accueille à la sortie de l'immeuble. La pleine lune l'agresse de son halo fantomatique, façon pleins phares de voiture sur une route de campagne qui aurait mal tourné, ce qui lui donne légèrement la nausée, pour ne rien arranger à son mal de crâne qui a vraisemblablement décidé de s'installer pour la nuit.

Elle parcourt la petite rue, et malgré sa fatigue extrême, se décide à entrer chez Aldo pour lui acheter un paquet de cordes de guitare. Heureusement, il n'y a personne et le gérant n'est pas un bavard. Elle paye et s'en va, se demandant à quoi rime donc son achat étant donné que d'ici qu'elle ait le courage de les changer et de se remettre à jouer, Harry aura décollé du canapé : c'est dire si c'est dans longtemps.

Tremblant de froid sous la morsure du blizzard, elle parvient à la gare de King's Cross après vingt bonnes minutes de marche.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment font les moldus sans le transplanage. Vraiment, ces gens n'ont donc jamais la flemme ? _songe-t-elle tout en montant les escalators jusqu'à la plate-forme des trains grandes lignes.

_Avec toutes leurs belles inventions pourtant... Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait moyen moi... Même sans magie. Sûre, ils vont trouver. Ma mère aurait trouvé. Même mon père, il est assez fondu pour n'avoir que ça à faire, sûre qu'il pourrait leur inventer un téléporteur. Pauvres moldus._

Grelottant de froid et regrettant amèrement de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler un second pull, Luna cherche des yeux la voie 9 et se fraie difficilement un chemin parmi l'enfer du flot de moldus sortant du bureau et perdant un temps fou à rentrer chez eux, bousculée par un petit groupe de trois hommes d'affaires discutant avec animation des avantages d'une nouvelle application informatique tout en marchant d'un pas pressé et aveugle.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure de douleur. Sa migraine est à présent franchement installée et elle a l'impression qu'un ouvrier en bâtiment s'emploie à creuser quelque passage souterrain à coups de marteau-piqueur dans son crâne.

Arrivée à la voie 9, elle scanne prudemment son environnement du regard et crée mentalement une sorte de bulle magique autour d'elle, destinée à détourner l'attention des gens et à se protéger des regards indiscret.

Enfin, elle s'appuie négligemment contre le pilier séparant les voies 9 et 10, comme si elle s'apprêtait à passer un coup de fil ou à allumer une cigarette en attendant son train, et bascule avec soulagement de l'autre côté dans l'indifférence générale.

Arrivée sur le quai 9 ¾ quasi-désert, elle prend une grande inspiration salvatrice, se saoulant avec une énergie avide à la magie du lieu. Son mal de crâne s'atténue quelque peu et elle se sent retrouver un peu de forces, bien que la voix stridente d'Amanda Johnson, ainsi que les bruits de voitures et de piaillements téléphoniques de moldus tournent toujours en boucle dans sa tête.

- 18, chemin de Traverse ! énonce-t-elle clairement avant de transplaner à l'adresse indiquée.

_Ouf._ songe-t-elle en atterrissant devant la boutique d'herboristerie.

Elle entre vite à l'intérieur se réchauffer. Derrière le comptoir, Neville est en train de ranger des bocaux et semble aussi fatigué qu'elle.

- Coucou. souffle-t-elle.

- Salut ! fait Neville en souriant. Ca y est ? C'est fini tes moldus ?

- M'en parle pas, ils m'ont littéralement bouffé la tête. Tiens, tes documents.

- Merci.

- Neville, tes comptes sont mauvais. Je les ai fait vite fait entre deux consultations et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu puisse augmenter ton chiffre d'affaire, je n'y comprends rien, sinon.

- Je sais... J'ai un sens pratique déplorable. se lamente le jeune sorcier botaniste. Il me faudrait quelqu'un de rationnel, de pragmatique et d'organisé pour s'associer avec moi pour s'occuper de toute la partie gestion et économie pendant que je m'occupe de mes plantes.

- C'est pas moi qui pourrait t'aider niveau rationnel et pratique. soupire Luna.

- Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidée. Merci d'avoir fait mes comptes de ma semaine, ça urgeait et j'ai pas eu une minute à moi aujourd'hui je... Je suis débordé et je... J'en crèverais si je dois fermer ma boutique.

Luna avise un instant son ami, qui semble être au bord des larmes. Elle le serre dans ses bras, et le lâche après un temps légèrement plus long qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Neville la maintenant compulsivement contre lui sans raison.

- Bon, je passais juste te rendre tes documents, au cas où t'en ai besoin avant de fermer, moi je vais à l'appart. l'informe Luna.

- OK dit Neville. J'arrive bientôt.

- Bientôt, c'est à dire ?

- Je vais fermer genre dans deux heures. J'arrive pas à travailler à l'appart et il me reste encore à infuser cette racine d'asphodèle à la poudre d'istrigan pour faire ma potion de guérison pour la toux de Mrs Marcy.

- Oh, la paix, tu feras ça plus tard il va être 20h ! T'es là depuis 8h du mat' ! Il faut dormir un peu là !

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des clients potentiels. Beaucoup de gens viennent le soir.

- Oui, enfin, ouvre en début d'ap' et ferme à 23h si ça te chante dans ce cas là. Mais là si tu continues à ce rythme non seulement tu va plus tenir debout mais en plus tu n'auras plus le moindre temps à consacrer à tes recherches en botanique, donc, plus de nouvelles plantes, donc, plus de Neville, donc, plus de clients. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

- C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

- Bon, je te retrouve à l'appart.

Luna sort et remonte le Chemin de traverse.

_D'accord ces fous furieux de moldus n'ont jamais la flemme, mais je ne vais quand même pas transplaner pour dix minutes de marche... Oh et puis merde. J'en peux plus. Fait trop froid._

- 3, rue Bathilda Tourdesac.

Elle atterrit sans heurt devant le petit immeuble biscornu de trois étages. La rue Bathilda Tourdesac ressemble davantage à un minuscule chemin qu'on aurait pavé qu'à une véritable rue. La nuit éclaire les dalles disjointes entre lesquelles pointent quelques touffes d'herbes jaunes recouvertes par le givre. Des deux côtés, de minuscules maisons vieillottes habitées en majorité par de très vieux sorciers et sorcières ayant passé toute leur vie ici côtoient de petits immeubles du style de celui de Luna, fréquentés plutôt par des jeunes attirés autant par le calme propice aux révisions que par la proximité avec le chemin de Traverse. Quelques couples sans enfants entre deux âges vivent également ici.

Le grand appartement que Luna partage avec Harry et Neville est au troisième étage.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle entend les éclats de voix habituels .

- Salut. énonce-t-elle à Harry affalé devant la déclinaison sorcière de la télévision.

- 'lut. lâche son colocataire.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Ministère de la magie s'est empressé de promouvoir et de décliner des versions sorcières de la technologie moldue sous prétexte de « devoir de mémoire envers tous nos héros de guerre, valeureux combattants et compatriotes nés-moldus assassinés. »

Luna pense plutôt que c'est parce que certaines de ces technologies sont de géniales inventions – comme quoi la contrainte engendre la créativité, en l'absence de magie les moldus ont toujours su faire preuve d'un savoir-faire et de capacités d'adaptation n'ayant pas vraiment d'équivalent dans le monde sorcier.

La télévision devant laquelle est avachi le Survivant et désormais Sauveur du monde avec des majuscules à ne plus savoir qu'en faire est une version sans fil et sans électricité, qui fonctionne à la magie émise par les gens à des kilomètres à la ronde, qui par leur simple présence et par leurs émissions de pensées quotidiennes élaborent des sortes de programmes de divertissement correspondant à la synthèse collective de ce à quoi tout le monde pense et de ce que tout le monde a envie de regarder.

Luna persiste à penser sur ce point que rien ne vaut un bon film ou une bonne série moldue. Les sorciers ne savent pas faire du cinéma, les rares films réellement tournés sont réellement médiocres pour ce qu'elle en a vu et toutes ces émissions de pensées tourbillonnantes sans nul besoin de recruter le moindre acteur ne donnent en général que de mauvais scénarios horrifiques ou des sitcoms sentimentalo-érotiques de mauvaise qualité.

Même si il faut bien reconnaître ça et là, une pépite se dégageant de tout cet amas d'âneries et de tourments condensés.

Avant de gagner sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité, Luna regarde un moment Harry tout en posant son sac et son manteau. Il porte une robe de chambre à carreaux et un vieux pyjama violet tricoté par Mrs Weasley et datant des années à Poudlard. Il fixe la télévision d'un air absent. Un sorcier en couleur glisse sur une peau de banane sous les rires préenregistrés, un train en noir et blanc arrive ensuite sur Harry dans un silence total, puis un policier tire en l'air avec son arme de service sous les rires saccadés d'un extraterrestre violet pourvu d'antennes vertes et oranges.

_Décidément ça ne rime à rien ce truc. Pas au point du tout. Plutôt que de compter sur les pensées anarchiques des gens pour former un truc cohérent ils feraient mieux de tourner des vrais programmes quitte à copier les moldus. _songe Luna aussi fascinée qu'éberluée par l'intérêt que trouve Harry à cette pâle copie de la télévision.

_Enfin, mais n'importe quoi. Il a pourtant grandi chez les moldus lui, il sait à quoi ressemble un vrai programme ! Le fait que l'électricité et tous les autres trucs de moldus ne fonctionnent pas ici à cause de la magie de tout le monde qui fait péter les circuits dans la seconde où on essaie de brancher le machin, sans même parler de la magie de l'environnement n'est pas une raison pour se contenter de cette merde !_

C'est Harry qui a insisté pour acheter un poste de magicovision, prétendant qu'il avait bien mérité de se détendre et de passer à autre chose avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Ce que ni Neville ni Luna n'avaient prévu, c'était qu'il serait à ce point là captivé par des suites d'images et de pensées tourbillonnantes dépourvues de tout sens apparent, au point d'y passer des heures, parfois toutes ses journées et même toutes ses nuits.

Luna se pense très mal placée pour lui faire la leçon et Neville non plus n'ose pas. Chacun ses dérivatifs après tout...

Elle file dans sa chambre et s'affale sur son lit, laissant son regard traîner sur les murs recouverts d'affiches bleues et mouvantes d'océans, de vagues, d'astres et de millions d'étoiles se conjuguant à tout un entrelacement de fleurs sauvages et de plantes grimpantes bruissant dans le noir. Elle rêverait de repeindre les murs ainsi, d'un seul tenant, si elle n'était pas locataire.

Mais superposer les affiches de manière à recouvrir tous les murs rend bien toute même. Le doux halo de lumière bleu tendre et rassurant diffusé par le plafonnier la rassure tellement et la fait se sentir chez elle.

Ici, tout est chaud, loin du froid de la nuit. Tout est vibrant, loin de la raideur mesquine des employés de bureaux courant dans le noir. Tout fait sens.

Il lui arrive pourtant de stupéfixier cette univers en perpétuel mouvement lorsque ses fleurs murmurantes et ses planètes en rotations l'empêchent de trouver le sommeil. Mais cette chambre, c'est bien ce qu'elle appelle maison depuis deux ans déjà.

Elle se considère comme tellement chanceuse d'avoir non pas un mais deux lieux qu'elle peut vraiment, et sincèrement appeler « maison », du fond du cœur : cette merveilleuse chambre bleue décorée par ses soins et le salon chez son père où elle à pour habitude de lire, face à la brûlante ardeur du feu de cheminée, enveloppante, protectrice et rassurante.

Le reste de l'appartement est plus impersonnel et représente à ses yeux plutôt un simple lieu de passage pour tous les trois : Harry, Neville, elle-même. Mais cette chambre, c'est sachambre, au sens le plus noble du terme.

Ce soir est l'un des soirs où elle stupéfixie son univers. Les planètes se figent, les fleurs cessent de pousser et les plantes de grimper. Elle n'a besoin que de silence et d'immobilité. Elle savoure chaque seconde de la quiétude du matelas contre son dos comprimé et douloureux, elle aime même la fissure du plafond qui prend des allures de vortex, elle la fixe sous le halo bleuté imaginant des quêtes triomphantes d'amour, de sexe et de sang, et de nobles sentiments chevaleresques, et de reptiles, et de nargoles, et de profiteroles au chocolat.

Elle tombe. Une géante engelure glacée s'ouvre sous ses pieds et une ombre droite, menaçante aux allures de portemanteau squelettique se tient devant elle et se greffe sur elle, envahissant chaque pore de sa peau...

- Dégage. Maintenant.

Réveillée en sursaut de son bienheureux état entre le sommeil et la veille, gâchée par cette ombre, Luna est de nouveau tendue, fatiguée, sur le qui-vive, menacée, menaçante, et la colère qui bout dans ses veines, et la tristesse qui croit, inexorablement comme une plante grimpante entrelacée d'épines noires.

Elle ferme les yeux très fort, s'exhorte à se calmer et rassemble toute son énergie pour dégager l'ombre.

L'entité est expulsée de son thorax. Elle part avec un petit rire aigrelet, horripilant.

Des larmes ont roulé en rafale sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle bout de tristesse et de ressentiment : elle n'a eu pour seul tort que de rêver et de s'assoupir sans précaution, en toute innocence, comme une personne _normale._

Elle a oublié sa bulle.

L'ombre est maintenant à l'extérieur d'elle-même mais Luna se sent faiblir et fatiguer, ses bronches se compriment et une violente quinte de toux l'assaille. Elle n'a plus de force pour faire sans baguette et n'a pas la moindre envie d'aider l'importun, la colère envahit tout.

Elle tend la main vers sa baguette, qu'elle garde par précaution toujours sur sa table de nuit, près de son lit.

- Protego ! crie-t-elle, avant de s'effondrer, en larmes, indécemment triste, épuisée.

L'ombre s'en est allée, renonçant.

Luna est désormais protégée, un halo de lumière dorée faisant bouclier autour d'elle et la protégeant désormais pour la nuit d'autres désagréments de ce type, mais elle n'est plus qu'une boule d'amertume. Le bien-être salvateur et sa joie de retrouver son univers s'en sont allés et sa fatigue se fait de nouveau ressentir dans tous ses aspects les plus négatifs. Mais il n'est plus question de dormir.

Recroquevillée en position fœtale, elle pleure silencieusement, son plexus se comprimant à chaque assaut de tristesse.

Ni Neville ni Harry ne pourraient la comprendre. De plus, elle ne souhaite pas qu'ils la voient ainsi. Pour tous elle est la douce Luna, empathique, bienveillante, éthérée et rigolote. Loufoque, perchée mais jamais triste.

Craignant que Neville ne s'avise d'oublier de frapper pour lui dire quelque chose et de rentrer dans la chambre si elle s'endort dans ses larmes et ne l'entend pas rentrer de sa boutique, la jeune femme se lève et ferme la porte à clé.

A force de répéter le sort Protego jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne supporte plus ce mot, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité où les vortex morbides s'ouvrent sous ses pieds, où les fleurs ont toutes dépéri et les planètes figées à jamais, l'océan est en train de mourir, l'eau évaporée et asséchée par la chaleur suffoquante.

Le lendemain, Neville vient frapper à la porte comme il en a l'habitude.

- Je dors ! crie Luna.

- Excuse-moi. fait son ami de l'autre côté de la porte. Il est midi.

- Oh, Nev, je t'avais dis de me réveiller ! Je _déteste _me lever si tard.

- Ouvre moi j'entends rien !

- Laisse-moi, j'arrive.

Une heure plus tard, face à un café fumant sur la table de la cuisine, mal réveillée et embrumée par sa grasse-matinée houleuse, Luna écoute distraitement Neville disserter sur ses plantes et sur les difficultés rencontrées dans sa boutique tout en gardant un œil sur Harry à nouveau planté devant le magicovision.

Encore un week-end assez calme, assez morne même. Luna est en deuxième année d'alchimie à l'Université magique de Londres, et bien qu'elle ne se foule pas trop, il lui faut quand même réviser un minimum pour les contrôles et examens blancs de fin de semestre qui ne vont pas tarder. La divination chez les moldus, c'est son job étudiant à elle. Elle reçoit tous les vendredis et se déplace également les jeudis matins pour écouter ses messages, rappeler ses interlocuteurs et confirmer ses rendez-vous pour les vendredis suivant, dans l'ancienne chambre de bonne dépouillée de tous ses meubles appartenant à son oncle Theophilius. Elle prend ses rendez-vous uniquement les jeudis matins sur le vieux numéro de fixe fourni par Theophilius sur le téléphone associé qui se trouve dans la pièce.

De toute façon, les téléphones portables tout comme les autres objets électriques et électroniques moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans le monde magique, et même si ça avait été le cas, Luna aurait refusé de s'en munir, ne souhaitant pas être dérangée dans la partie « sorcière » de sa vie par tout un tas de moldus lui demandant des consultations, de l'amour, de la chance, de l'argent, et souvent l'impossible. Ceux qui la trouvent dans l'annuaire moldu savent qu'il faut appeler le jeudi, c'est indiqué dans « Infos pratiques » et c'est très bien comme ça. Sans doute que cette plage horaire quelque peu limitée lui fait perdre des clients, mais Luna n'en a cure. Elle gagne assez d'argent avec ça pour payer les frais de fac et sa part du loyer, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Chaque fin de semaine, elle passe à Gringotts changer cet argent moldu en argent sorcier et le dépose sur un compte spécial, prévu pour ce genre de frais qui reviennent chaque mois. Les deux jours comme ça : le jeudi pour répondre au téléphone, le vendredi pour faire les consultations, ça fonctionne bien, même si les clients râlent quand il y a trop d'attente. Le lundi, le mardi et le mercredi, Luna est en cours à l'Université magique. Le week-end : la paix, repos. Déjà qu'elle a dû aménager son emploi du temps à la fac pour jouer les Mme Irma chez les moldus – et encore, elle a dû déguiser ça en job étudiant dans le monde sorcier – si les clients râlent parce qu'elle ne reçoit pas toute la semaine et ne répond pas au téléphone en 24/7, c'est bien le cadet de ces soucis.

De toute façon, elle ne manque pas de clients. D'ailleurs, c'est souvent les mêmes. Rien qu'Amanda Johnson lui assure à elle seule une bonne partie du loyer !

Luna a toujours ressenti quelque chose de bizarre à propos de la pièce où elle fait ses consultations et s'est toujours demandé pourquoi Theophilius ne la meublait pas et ne la louait pas mais s'est toujours refusée implicitement à l'idée d'approfondir le sujet.

En dehors des jeudis et des vendredis, le reste de la semaine, elle va en cours en transplanant dans ces bâtiments d'université qui ne sont qu'un lieu de passage et font pâle figure à côté de Poudlard.

Le magicovision l'agace. Luna passe son week-end à flâner dans des boutiques du chemin de traverse et à s'exercer à transmuter de petits objets de manière de plus en plus affinée dans sa chambre.

La semaine passe à toute allure. L'alchimie l'intéresse beaucoup mais le climat dans la colocation devient lourd, pesant, et même sa belle complicité avec Neville ne parvient pas à réchauffer et à alléger cette atmosphère. Et il y a sans cesse des fantômes pour venir l'emmerder quand elle oublie de mettre son mur, et parfois même ils réussissent à le traverser. Et comme Neville et Harry sont complètement bouchés et ne les voient pas, elle ne peut évidemment en parler à personne.

Bon, pour être honnête elle peut quand même en parler un peu avec Neville, ainsi qu'avec son père. Avec Harry, pas du tout. Et jamais à personne complètement. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'y autorise pas.

Parfois, les nuits sont douces et les jours légers, elle est heureuse d'avoir la chance d'étudier, d'avoir la chance de pouvoir évoluer à la fois dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier, d'avoir encore son père, d'avoir ses amis près d'elle. Parfois, il y a de beaux moments suspendus de rires, d'alcool, de café et de complicité. Parfois la solitude et l'incompréhension semblent l'engloutir à tout jamais dans les vortex morbides. Quand la pression se fait trop forte elle se réfugie dans son univers mouvant et les planètes et les plantes entremêlées.

Le vendredi arrive. Elle a eu beaucoup de coups de fil la veille, au point qu'elle a jusqu'à deux semaines d'attente. Les moldus râlent ? Tant pis, ils n'ont qu'à râler moins, elle les prendrait peut-être plus tôt ! Il leur faut tout, tout de suite à ces gens là.

En arrivant dans la rue Brontë le vendredi matin à neuf heures, Luna se prépare à une longue journée de consultations. Au moins aujourd'hui il n'y a pas Amanda Johnson. Son premier client est un entrepreneur qui souhaite avoir des indications sur les jours les plus favorables pour investir. Suit une quinquagénaire fraîchement remariée qui fait la demande d'un éclairage sur le conflit qui oppose ses enfants et son nouveau compagnon. A chaque fois, Luna regarde la personne dans les yeux et perçoit son état émotionnel, la cartographie générale et grossière de qui elle est et les premiers éléments d'information sur son entourage et ses sujets d'inquiétude et de préoccupations qui lui parviennent sous forme d'images mentales et de ressentis. Sans compter les fantômes qui viennent souvent faire le cirque et qui se croient tous en show à Las Vegas – pour les plus extravertis d'entre eux -, mais ça en général elle évite d'en parler si les gens viennent simplement pour une voyance : ça effraie les moldus.

A l'inverse du gros des troupes des moldus effrayés, il y a aussi ceux qui veulent absolument voir des fantômes : ils y tiennent beaucoup par contre ceux-là. Généralement ils se pointent au moment où il n'y en a pas et ils insultent Luna en la rendant responsable de cet état de fait alors même qu'ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas vérifier, ne pouvant pas les voir. Merveilleux comme boulot décidément. Une vraie promenade de santé.

En général, elle aimerait moins parler pour mieux pouvoir se concentrer mais les clients parlent beaucoup. Hormis ceux qui la testent en gardant un silence arrogant et obstiné, la plupart en ont besoin et elle fait aussi office de sorte de psychologue au rabais.

Une psychologue de comptoir sans comptoir étant donné que Theophilius ne veut même pas lui offrir un bureau décent au lieu de cette table pourrie.

A onze heures Luna commence à fatiguer et va boire un café chez lui. A onze heure trente, elle reçoit Mme Martin, une française expatriée à Londres qui souhaite savoir quels sont les conseils les plus judicieux à donner à ses enfants pour leurs études et leur avenir professionnel – Luna reçoit durant toute la consultation des flashs sexuels assez étranges, intenses, passionnels et tourmentés qui sont à l'évidence, au premier plan des préoccupations de sa cliente, qu'elle se l'avoue ou non, mais elle s'en tient malgré tout aux enfants : elle a appris qu'il faut en général éviter de heurter les gens sur ce qu'ils n'ont pas forcément envie d'entendre quand ce n'est pas le moment : sinon c'est encore des insultes, des larmes ou un silence buté.

Il n'y a décidément rien de plus pénible au monde qu'un moldu en situation de fragilité qui veut tout savoir sur son avenir et qui a peur des fantômes.

A midi, Luna ressort de là avec un premier mal de tête – celui de mi-journée – et va se faire un sandwich chez Theophilius en piochant dans son frigo. Elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers malgré le froid, une bouteille d'eau dans une main et une aspirine dans l'autre : son oncle à aujourd'hui opté pour l'opéra le plus spectaculaire et le plus triomphant qu'il a pu trouver, l'écoutant à haut volume et refusant de baisser le son.

Une fois le sandwich avalé, Luna va dans le frigo prendre une pomme et revient supplier pour un peu de calme. Elle obtient finalement de son oncle de pouvoir s'allonger sur son lit dans sa chambre et il consent à baisser le volume d'un ou deux crans après d'âpres négociations.

Le plafond tourne, elle a la nausée. Elle détend tous ses muscles comme elle a appris à le faire et visualise une lumière blanche. Dans sa bulle ouatée, amicale et rassurante, son énergie revient, ses mains et sa tête vibrent et son mal de crâne s'estompe. Elle reste une petite demi-heure comme ça, à recharger ce qu'elle appelle son « outil de travail », puis, rassérénée et se sentant un peu mieux, elle retourne dans sa pièce à consultations, prête à accueillir la prochaine personne.

Le rendez-vous de treize heures est une cliente, Mrs Edgemont. Lorsqu'elle voit entrer la jeune femme blonde aux cheveux coupés courts et aux yeux d'un bleu intense, Luna ressent tout de suite une impression bizarre qui lui vrille le ventre et les tympans. L'élégante s'installe sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, impassible, les mains agrippées au bureau.

- Bonjour, demande Luna, comme à son habitude. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ?

- Eh bien je voudrais me renseigner sur la voyance. répond la cliente sur un ton froid et pincé. N'est-ce pas un attrape-nigaud ? Comment pourriez-vous me prouver que vous voyez des choses ?

Luna pousse un soupir fatigué. _Catégorie : « clients chiants », sous-catégorie : « testeurs compulsifs »_, classe-t-elle mentalement.

- Si vous n'y croyez pas et si ça ne vous intéresse pas, il était inutile de prendre un rendez-vous pour une consultation. lui répond-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'a jamais répondu.

L'inconnue l'agace comme rarement, en plus de lui brouiller toutes ses facultés par sa seule présence.

Celle-ci esquisse un sourire suffisant, où perce une pointe de mépris tout juste assez discrète pour être décelable.

- Et bien si, ça m'intéresse. soutient-elle de sa voie glacée en croisant ses jambes longilignes chaussées de bottines noire, replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche blonde parfaitement lisse. J'aimerais des preuves, à titre expérimental. Si vraiment vous pouvez voir l'avenir – ou les potentialités de celui-ci qui peuvent toujours changer suivant les actions des gens, comme vous dites sur votre site Internet, cela devrait pouvoir être prouvé de manière scientifique, suivant un protocole rationnel. Quelles sont les garanties que vous avancez ?

- Je...

Luna est au bord des larmes. Son hypersensibilité fait des siennes. Elle n'a pas la patience avec les moldus. Elle n'a pas l'esprit rationnel. Elle n'y connaît rien en sciences et en technologie moldue. Elle est une sorcière à l'esprit intuitif, et elle sait ce qu'elle sait faire. Mais elle ne sait pas le démontrer, ni l'expliquer, c'est le boulot d'autres gens de faire ça. Cette femme est peut-être quelqu'un d'important. Elle va peut-être au la faire poursuivre par la justice moldue, ou dans le meilleur des cas simplement ruiner sa clientèle.

- Alors ? J'attends.

La colère monte, elle bout, elle menace d'exploser, comme outrepassant une digue sur le point de céder, trop longtemps contenue. L'impression bizarre s'intensifie. Un vrai malaise, cette fois. Et comme une impression de fausseté, d'usurpation.

_Quelque chose n'est pas normal. L'énergie fait n'importe quoi._

- Sortez. lâche Luna d'un ton haché en criant presque. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais si vous voulez me nuire, allez-y. Je m'en fous. J'irais ailleurs, c'est pas grave, c'est qu'un travail temporaire, c'est pas toute ma vie et...

Luna se fige. Voilà qu'elle se surprend à parler à l'inconnue comme si elle la connaissait. Intérieurement, une voix lui dit : _C'est que tu dois la connaître : réfléchis._ L'espace d'une seconde, elle a manqué de la tutoyer, ce qui ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit avec aucun de ses clients – pas même avec la mère Johnson qui passe sa vie dans cette pièce, qui insiste toujours pour qu'on l'appelle Amanda et qui lui pleure dessus en permanence.

L'inconnue est immobile, figée dans le fauteuil. Elle la regarde avec un franc intérêt, pas aussi hostile que Luna aurait imaginé. L'impression bizarre se conjugue à des nuées d'images en rafales, que Luna avait voulu occulter. Elle les balaie d'un revers de pensée, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle soupçonne. Aujourd'hui, elle ne veut _pas _voire.

- Bon, sortez. répète-t-elle d'un ton plus calme et plus apaisé. A l'évidence je ne peux rien pour vous. Évidemment, ne payez pas, contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne vais pas vous faire payer pour rien. Si vous êtes sceptique, allez voir ailleurs et laissez moi en paix.

L'inconnue se lève brusquement.

- D'accord ! claironne-t-elle d'une voix _familière_ qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le timbre froid, précieux et élégant qui était le sien en entrant. Evidemment, voilà où on en est chez les moldus ! La mort du savoir, la mort de la recherche de preuves, l'obscurantisme le plus primaire, les supersititions, la divination tsssss... Non mais n'importe quoi. La divination moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que ça a toujours été une arnaque. Même à Poud...

La cliente se fige, comme consciente d'avoir outrepassé une ligne qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de franchir, l'air submergée. Luna s'est complètement statufiée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le flot d'images passé à présent au premier plan et défilant en rafales derrière ses paupières au rythme des mots de _l'inconnue _ qui reste étrangement devant le bureau comme en suspens, entre la station debout et le mouvement amorcé vers la porte et l'idée de se rasseoir.

- Heu... Hermione ? bafouille Luna.


End file.
